Philtre d'amour
by ange
Summary: Chapitre Unique Que se passetil lorsqu'une potion d'amour explose pendant le cours de Rogue? RonHermione PG13 pour langage et allusions au sexe. Limite R prudes s'abstenir...


Philtre d'amour

_ Il paraît que Dumbledore va annoncer un bal, chuchota Lavande à son amie Parvati. Mais surtout soit discrète, je ne suis pas censée le savoir. C'est le professeur Trelawney qui l'a vu dans sa boule quand tu étais à la bibliothèque ce matin…

_ Quoi, un bal ! S'exclama Parvati ce qui fit sursauter tous les Gryffondors assis à leur table.

_ Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre, lui répondit Parvati d'un air hautain. Tu n'as jamais eu de sixième sens…

_ Oh je t'en pris, je te rappelle que je suis préfète en chef et je connais cette information depuis longtemps. Je voulais juste savoir qui a vendu la mèche. C'était censé être une surprise.

_ Et tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Interrogea Ron.

_ Et bien, dit Hermione embarrassée, je ne pensais pas que se serait important pour vous. Et plus je n'avais le droit de rien dire. 

_ Mais ce n'est pas grave Ron, gloussa Parvati. Car de toute façon tu y vas avec moi.

Et à ces mots la jeune fille se colla au roux et mis son bras autour de ses épaules. Hermione leur jeta un regard en coin et finit par se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

Harry, Ron et Hermione entamaient leur septième année à Poudlard. Voldemort avait été vaincu l'année précédente et l'avenir des trois jeunes gens semblait rempli de promesses. Après avoir compris que tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps lui permettrait de draguer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Harry ne se gênait plus. Il enchaînait petites amies sur petites amies et à vrai dire, aucune d'elles ne s'en plaignait. Il était actuellement avec une jolie rouquine de Poufsouffle aussi stupide que mignonne qui venait de remplacer une brune de chez Serdaigle ayant la fâcheuse manie de faire craquer les os de ses doigts à tout bout de champs. 

Si Harry s'était embellit avec l'âge et faisait tourner toutes les têtes à Poudlard, il en était autant de Ron. Le roux avait été admis dans l'équipe de quidditch lors de sa cinquième année entant que gardien et la pratique intensive de ce sport lui avait sculpté un corps de rêve. Il avait continué à grandir et dominait pratiquement tous les élèves avec son mètre 90. Contrairement à Harry, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de petites amies. Pas qu'il n'en faisait craquer aucune, bien au contraire, mais tout Poudlard était au courant qu'il était la chasse garder de Parvati Patil. La jeune fille en apparence si douce et aimable s'était avérée être un véritable dragon lorsque Ron était sorti avec une Poufsouffle, amie de la conquête d'Harry de l'époque. Ils étaient restés ensemble trois mois mais la jeune fille avait craqué sous les coups bas de Parvati qui avait enfin eu ce qu'elle désirait : Ron. Depuis, les deux jeunes gens sortaient ensemble durant quelques semaines, rompaient, ressortaient ensemble, rompaient et ce petit manège durait depuis près d'un an et demi. 

Hermione, quant à elle, restait tout à fait égal à elle-même. Elle continuait à avoir les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières, passait toujours des nuits entières à la bibliothèque de peur d'avoir trop bâclé un devoir et avait été nommée préfète puis préfète en chef, ce qui n'avait étonné personne. Elle avait toujours ses petites prises de bec habituelles avec Ron mais à part cela, l'amitié entre les trois Gryffondors n'avait jamais été plus forte. Mais, si moralement Hermione n'avait pas du tout changé, il n'en était pas de même physiquement. Et ce n'est pas les garçons de Poudlard qui viendraient dire le contraire. Elle avait grandi et pris des formes généreuses là où il le fallait. Ses cheveux autrefois ébouriffés étaient maintenant certes toujours épais mais ondulés et tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Quant à ses jambes interminables, elles étaient loin de laisser indifférent. Hermione était sortie avec Victor Krum durant quelques mois mais leur histoire n'avait pas pu vaincre la distance qui les séparait. Quant aux garçons de l'école, elle refusait catégoriquement de vivre quoique ce soit avec eux. La jeune fille ne voulait pas ajouter des soucis à sa vie qui lui semblait si parfaite depuis que Voldemort n'était plus là. Donc les refus allaient bon train car, peut-être à cause de sa gentillesse, elle n'arrivait jamais à éloigner ses prétendants bien longtemps. Ces derniers revenaient toujours au galops sous les rires d'Harry et de Ron, amusés par l'incompréhension de leur amie, qui elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi les garçons aimaient tant que ça souffrir. 

Ce soir-là, le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin lorsque effectivement, Dumbledore annonça qu'un bal aurait lieu à la fin de la semaine, à la place du traditionnel banquet d'Halloween. Tous les élèves furent ravis et les suppositions allaient bon train sur qui irait avec qui à la soirée.

_ Nous y allons bien sur ensemble, affirma Parvati à Lavande en embrassant Ron. Et toi Lavande, avec qui y vas-tu ? Seamus ?

La jeune fille ne se souciait guère du fait qu'elle était en train d'embarrasser son amie et que Seamus les regardait, indécis. 

_ Peut-être, répondit Lavande. Mais en tout cas nous irons entant qu'amis, c'est fini nous deux. N'est-ce pas Seamus ?

_ Ouais, c'est ça, répondit l'intéressé peu motivé. 

_ Et toi Harry ? Demanda Ron. Qui sera ta cavalière ? Ta rouquine, voyons comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Méganne !

_ Je ne sais pas encore, lui répondit le jeune homme. Morganne est toujours en train de se toucher les cheveux, c'est énervant à la fin.

_ Marianne, soupira Hermione.

_ Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en cœur.

_ Marianne, répéta la jeune fille. Ta petite amie s'appelle Marianne.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. 

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et son ami continua :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je me souviendrai toujours de ton nom, Simone.

Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire. 

_ Tiens, dit Harry en regardant un jeune homme qui s'approchait de leur table, j'en connais un qui n'oubliera jamais ton prénom, Mione. Et il s'approche…

_ Pitié, pas lui, souffla Ron en lui lançant un regard méprisant.

_ Salut Hermione, lança le Serdaigle en arrivant près de la jeune fille !

_ Bonsoir Terry.

_ Tu vas avec quelqu'un au bal ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un coup.

_ Et bien, elle lança un regard en coin à Ron qui était toujours collé à Parvati, non, personne ne me l'a demandé.

_ Alors voudrais-tu y aller avec moi ?

_ J'en serais très heureuse, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire. 

_ C'est génial ! S'exclama le préfet en restant planté sur place.

_ Oui, et bien je te vois plus tard alors…

_ Oui, c'est ça, dit-il en s'éloignant, à plus tard.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! S'exclama Harry lorsque le jeune homme ne put plus entendre. L'inaccessible Hermione a enfin accepté un rendez-vous. 

_ C'est super, ajouta Lavande. En plus, Terry Smith est vraiment très mignon, et c'est le préfet des Serdaigles. Vous allez très bien ensemble, Hermione.

_ Si tu veux mon avis il est un peu petit, déclara Ron. Mais bon, après tout tu fais ce que tu veux.

_ Oui Ron, dit Hermione d'un ton plus dur, je ferai ce que je veux.

_ Et puis, il n'est même pas préfet en chef, ajouta le roux.

_ Toi tu n'es même pas préfet ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant et en quittant la grande salle.

_ Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? Demanda Ron mal à l'aise sous le regard noir d'Harry.

_ 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, décréta le professeur Rogue le lendemain matin. Londubat, ne croyez-vous pas qu'en septième année il soit temps que vous appreniez à faire une potion correctement sans faire exploser votre chaudron ?

_ Désolé professeur, murmura Neuville alors que Rogue commençait à expliquer le but de la potion qu'ils étaient entrain de fabriquer.

_ Très bien, continua le professeur. Qui se doute de l'utilité de cette potion en vue de ses ingrédients ?

Hermione leva la main mais fut complètement ignorée.

_ Il s'agit d'un philtre d'amour, déclara Rogue.

Quelques exclamations étonnées retentir dans le cachot mais Rogue n'y prêta aucune attention. 

_ Il est utile pour vous de connaître avec quelle facilité on peut obliger un être à la soumission. Cette potion ne requiert aucun ingrédient rare ou coûteux et comme vous pouvez le constater, son temps de préparation et très court. Il est à la portée de n'importe quel imbécile de la réussir.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Neville.

_ Enfin presque. Nous allons attendre quelques minutes et nous testerons une potion sur un élève pour vous montrer à quel point son efficacité est effrayante.

Rogue fit semblant de réfléchir et allait choisir Harry mais lorsque Neuville fit tomber ce qui restait de son chaudron par terre il n'y tint plus et lui ordonna de se lever. Le pauvre Neuville qui se trouvait debout devant tout le monde espéra quelques instants que la potion qu'il testerait soit ratée, mais lorsque son professeur pris celle d'Hermione, il sut qu'il n'avait plus aucun espoir.

_ Il nous reste juste à choisir de qui vous serez l'esclave, monsieur Londubat, dit le professeur avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il se dirigea vers la rangée des Serpentards et demanda à Pansy Parkinson de les rejoindre au milieu de la salle.

_ Cette potion agira vingt-quatre heures, continua Rogue. Rassurez-vous Londubat, votre supplice ne durera pas longtemps. Vous tomberez amoureux de la première personne que vous verrez donc, Miss Parkinson, je vous serai gré de vous tenir en face de lui. Tenez, dit-il en tendant la potion d'Hermione à Neuville, il vous suffit d'une gorgée. Surtout, n'en abusez pas.

Neuville prit délicatement la potion dans ses mains et prit une toute petite gorgée. 

Durant un instant, les élèves crurent que rien n'allait se produire mais, en une fraction de seconde, Neuville se jeta sur Pansy pour l'embrasser. Dans sa hâte, il fit tomber la potion qu'il tenait entre ses mains et celle-ci se renversa sur Draco Malfoy qui se tenait au premier rang. Le jeune homme s'était retourné pour ne pas recevoir la mixture au visage et il ne put que voir la surprise dans les yeux de Parvati quand il la regarda d'un air énamouré. La jeune fille, prenant peur et ne voulant pas être elle-même victime de la potion si Draco la renversait, jeta la sienne dans l'allée derrière elle. Seulement voilà, lorsque la potion se brisa, en plus du liquide qui se répandait par terre et touchait certain pied, il eut aussi des éclaboussures qui giclèrent dans toute la classe. Rogue ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Des cris venaient de par et d'autre et il fallait aider des élèves qui étaient entrain de se faire étouffer par d'autre. Au moment où il allait craquer, le professeur fut soulager de voir arriver Dumbledore, comme s'il avait toujours su qu'il devait aller porter son aide dans le cachot.

_ Silence ! Ordonna le directeur.

On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler.

_ Malfoy, laissez respirer Miss Patil. Miss Bustrode, veuillez lâcher Monsieur Londubat et Neuville veuillez libérer Miss Parkinson.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent très difficilement et leur visage était horriblement triste, comme si Dumbledore venait de leur dire de renoncer à respirer.

_ C'est valable aussi pour vous Miss Brown, je suis certain que Monsieur Potter n'a pas besoin que vous vous asseyez sur ses genoux. Et que quelqu'un donne un mouchoir à Miss Bustrode !

_ Severus, veuillez aller chercher le professeur Mc Gonagall pendant que je surveille les élèves.

_ J'y vais de suite Albus, dit Rogue en sortant de la salle.

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, Dumbledore fit disparaître les restes du philtre d'amour et tenta tant bien que mal de tenir les élèves en place, bien qu'il soit impossible de détacher certain de leur soi-disant âme sœur. La porte s'ouvrit lorsque Albus lança un sort de stupéfaction à Crabbe qui voulait se jeter sur Goyle. 

_ Severus m'a appris ce qu'il s'était passé, Albus, déclara Mc Gonagall en rejoignant le directeur sur l'estrade, suivie de Rogue. Que comptez-vous faire ?

_ Je pense que nous pourrions commencer par déterminer qui a été touché par la potion. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Minerva approuva d'un signe de tête et Severus prit un parchemin pour noter les élèves atteints. 

_ Très bien, commença Dumbledore en s'approchant des élèves. Les personnes que nous considérerons comme ensorcelées se mettront sur la droite et les autres sur la gauche.

Il s'approcha du premier rang.

_ Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez vous mettre sur la droite. Quant à vous, Miss Patil, vous sentez-vous bien ?

_ Je ne suis tombée amoureuse de personne subitement si c'est ça que vous voulez savoir professeur, déclara Parvati.

_ Mettez-vous donc sur la gauche s'il vous plaît. 

Et ce petit manège dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes. C'est ainsi que Neville, Milicent Bustrode, Crabbe, Draco, Lavande et Seamus se retrouvèrent du côté des ensorcelés. 

_ Monsieur Potter, demanda Dumbledore en arrivant au dernier rang, est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Oui professeur, répondit ce dernier. Et tout va encore mieux depuis que Lavande me regarde comme si j'étais un dieu vivant.

_ Etes-vous sur que la potion ne vous a pas touché ? Répéta cependant le directeur.

_ Certain, assura Harry. Il suffit qu'on me dise «Brown » pour que je pense « Trelawney ».

_ Veuillez vous mettre à gauche s'il vous plaît. Tout va bien pour vous deux ? Demanda le directeur en direction de Ron et Hermione.

_ Tout est parfait, répondit Hermione. C'est pareil pour toi Ron, n'est ce…

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir ses mots. Les lèvres du roux se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes et elle se retrouva tétanisée par la surprise, n'osant plus bouger. Même lorsque Ron s'écarta, Hermione resta interdite, les yeux exorbités de surprise.

_ Je crois que vous feriez bien de passer à droite, monsieur Weasley, dit Dumbledore sans dissimuler un petit sourire en coin alors que Harry était plier en deux et riait assez fort pour qu'on l'entende en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

_ Miss Granger, lança Rogue sèchement, vous feriez mieux de fermer la bouche et de rejoindre vos camarades à gauche. 

_ Il faut la comprendre, répliqua Draco, ça doit être tellement nouveau pour elle professeur.

_ Tais-toi Malfoy ! S'écria Parvati. Et arrête de rire Harry ! Je vous signale tout de même au cas où vous l'auriez oublié que Ron est mon petit ami.

_ Je suis désolé ma déesse, affirma Draco d'un air extrêmement sérieux ce qui ne fit que redoubler le rire d'Harry.

***

_ Ca fait quand même deux heures qu'ils sont partis, dit Harry à Hermione alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la grande salle. 

_ Il faut comprendre Dumbledore, expliqua la jeune fille, tout cela ne doit pas être facile à gérer pour lui.

_ C'est clair ! S'exclama le brun. Je les imagine bien, lui et les professeurs, entrain de tenir attacher les élèves pour éviter qu'ils se ruent vers la porte et viennent nous sauter dessus.

_ Tu peux rigoler, affirma Hermione, mais c'est ce qu'a fait Seamus à Dean en sortant du cachot tout à l'heure.

_ Je n'avais jamais vu Thomas aussi rouge, dit Harry. D'ailleurs, tu n'étais pas très pale toi non plus quand Ron t'a embrassé.

_ Oh je t'en pris Harry ! Tu voulais que je réagisse comment ? En plus depuis tout à l'heure Parvati me regarde comme si j'étais un pion à abattre.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, lança Harry en souriant, Ron se fera un plaisir de te protéger.

_ Harry !

_ Je parie même qu'il ne serait pas contre une protection très rapprochée si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

_ Harry !

_ Je vous imagine bien tous les deux entrain de vous engueuler et de vous sautez dessus tout d'un coup…

_ Harry ! S'écria la jeune fille encore plus forte.

_ En tout cas j'espère que le lit de Ron vous suffira car je n'aimerais vraiment pas qu'il fasse ça avec toi sur le mien… Ah ! Mais ça va pas !

La jeune fille venait de verser un pichet d'eau sur la tête de son ami.

_ Je t'interdis de fantasmer sur ma relation inexistante avec Ron ! S'exclama Hermione hors d'elle. Et je te promets que tu m'as dégoûté à jamais de mettre ne serait ce qu'un doigt sur ton lit, alors ne t'inquiète pas, je n'y amènerais pas Ron.

_ J'espère bien, lança Parvati en arrivant et en se penchant vers eux. Dis-moi, Hermione, tu ne serais pas fille à profiter d'une potion n'est ce pas ?

_ Pour qui me prends-tu Parvati, demanda Hermione en la regardant droit dans les yeux ? Tu sais bien que Ron est mon meilleur ami.

_ Oui, mais je tiens juste à te signaler que sans cette potion tu n'es pour lui qu'un petit rat de bibliothèque barbant et peu attrayant, essaye de ne pas l'oublier.

Et la jeune fille s'éloigna à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondors.

_ Tu vois Mione, siffla Harry, voilà pourquoi Lavande n'aura jamais aucune chance avec moi. Mes petites amies sont censées savoir choisir leurs amies ailleurs que chez les pimbêches. 

***

L'entrée des professeurs et des élèves ensorcelés dans la grande salle interrompit la conversation des deux Gryffondors. Une seconde après avoir repéré Pansy, Neville se jeta sur elle à la table des Serpentards et Milicent Bustrode en fit de même. Le trio formait un sandwich plutôt effrayant qui amusait pourtant tous les élèves présents dans la pièce.

_ Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, commença Dumbledore lorsqu'il fut arriver à la table des professeurs, il est quasiment impossible de séparer les élèves ensorcelés de leur «âme sœur » et je peux vous assurer qu'il est très dangereux de le faire, il en va de la santé de l'ensorcelé. Puisque la potion ne dure que vingt-quatre heures, fort heureusement je dois l'avouer, quelques mesures spéciales vont être mises en œuvres durant ce laps de temps. Premièrement, tous les cours de la journée et ceux de demain seront supprimés. Puisque certains d'entre vous retrouveront leur état normal demain vers onze heures trente, je préfère que nous réservions l'après-midi à vérifier si tout le monde est bien guéri. Deuxièmement, le repas de ce soir sera aménagé dans une salle au quatrième étage pour les treize élèves concernés. Vous pourrez ainsi manger ensemble puisque certains couples mélangent les deux maisons. Et enfin dernièrement, sûrement la mise en place la plus importante, des chambres particulières seront aménagées pour les couples.

_ Par Merlin ! Lâcha Dean.

_ Je demande en mon âme et conscience aux personnes qui se seraient en quelque sorte vues «maîtres » des ensorcelés de ne pas abuser de la situation. Dans vingt-quatre heures tout sera terminé et cette potion ne fait en aucun cas perdre la mémoire. Si j'apprends que des abus ont eu lieu je jure que mes sanctions seront exemplaires. Sur ce, je vous laisse au professeur Mc Gonagall qui va attribuer sa chambre à chaque couple.

_ Crabbe et Goyle, chambre un. Londubat, Bustrode et Parkinson, chambre deux. Brown et Potter, chambre trois. Malfoy et Patil, chambre quatre. Thomas et Finnigan, chambre cinq. Et Weasley et Granger, chambre six. 

Harry et Hermione eurent à peine le temps de s'amuser sur le fait que Crabbe et Goyle soient dans la même chambre avant que Ron n'arrive. Il s'assit le plus calmement du monde à côté de ses deux amis alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

_ Ca va, Ron ? Demanda Hermione hésitante.

_ Bien sûr Mione, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde. Je ne suis pas malade, juste amoureux de toi.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir et le roux esquiva un sourire en coin.

_ Tu es très mignonne quand tu rougis, ajouta-t-il encore plus amusé. On te l'a déjà dit ?

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux d'Hermione et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ On aurait pu croire que tu aurais perdu l'envie de me mettre mal à l'aise ou d'avoir le dernier mot sur moi avec cette potion.

_ Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Et puis, on ne dirait pas que ça te déplaît…

_ Tu as le droit d'être amoureux, l'informa la jeune fille, mais pas de te faire des films.

Harry, qui avait suivi leur échange très intéressé, laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

_ Et c'est reparti ! S'exclama-t-il. Ron, si on ne m'avait pas dit que tu avais bu une potion, je ne remarquerai pas la différence.

_ Vraiment ? Interrogea le roux. Et bien je vais te la montrer.

Il se pencha vers Hermione et essaya de l'embrasser mais la jeune fille eut le réflexe de tourner la tête et Ron ne goûta qu'à ses cheveux. Alors qu'elle allait répliquer par une phrase bien sentie, Parvati arriva. Draco la tenait par la taille.

_ Ron, dit-elle d'une voix hautaine, je te signale que Malfoy ne veut pas me lâcher.

_ Et alors ? Demanda le roux.

_ Tu es mon petit ami, tu dois l'y obliger.

_ S'il y a quelqu'un à qui il ne touchera pas, c'est Hermione. Que m'importe que tu sortes ou non avec ce fils à papa.

_ Je te préviens, toi, cracha-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione, si tu le touches, je te tue.

_ Et moi je te préviens, dit Ron en se mettant entre Parvati et Hermione, si tu la touches, je ferais bien pire que te tuer.

Hermione le regardait consternée, Harry était écroulé de rire et le reste des Gryffondor écoutait leur échange avec curiosité.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, mon canard en sucre, lui répondit Parvati d'une voix qui se voulait douce mais qui reflétait tout de même un sentiment d'inquiétude. 

_ Tu te trompes, affirma-t-il. D'ailleurs, je dois te laisser.

A ces mots, il attrapa Hermione par le bras et la fit se lever.

_ Nous avons l'intention d'aller dans mon dortoir. Tu comprends, il n'y a personne dedans en ce moment et j'ai fort envie de lui faire l'amour.

Et, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte, Hermione fut obligée de suivre Ron qui la traînait presque en dehors de la grande salle. 

***

_ Mais arrête à la fin ! S'écria Hermione pour la centième fois de la journée. 

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute Mione, se justifia Ron qui venait encore d'essayer de l'embrasser. 

_ Et c'est de la mienne peut-être ? Interrogea-t-elle en marchant un peu plus vite.

_ Oui, affirma-t-il comme si cela coulait de source.

_ Pardon ? Lui demanda-t-elle exaspérée. En quoi t'ai-je incité à te jeter sur moi ?

_ Je ne me suis pas encore jeté sur toi, corrigea-t-il avec le même sourire qu'il avait eu sur les lèvres toute la journée, mais je ne demande que ça.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est quand même toi, Mione, continua-t-il, qui te ballade avec un garçon fou amoureux de toi dans le parc de Poudlard pendant que celui-ci est désert… 

_ C'est toi qui voulais absolument qu'on sorte ! Se justifia-t-elle.

_ Tu n'étais pas obligée d'accepter, lui répondit-il. De toute façon, je t'aurai suivi n'importe où.

_ Oui, c'est bien ça le problème ! Etre obligée d'aller aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour que tu puisses rester à moins de 5 mètres de moi, on aura tout vu !

_ Est-ce que Mimi s'est plaint ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à s'énerver. Elle était contente que quelqu'un vienne lui faire la conversation.

_ Et moi j'aurai aimé être tranquille dans ce moment privé ! Répliqua-t-elle rouge de colère.

_ Ma parole, lança-t-il, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On se promène tous les deux dans un lieu romantique et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de râler par ce que je te colle un peu trop depuis quelques heures !

Ils s'étaient arrêtés et se criaient dessus, leur visage à quelques centimètres de distance.

_ Et pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Ron ? Par ce que tu as essayé de m'embrasser dans la grande salle, dans un couloir, dans la salle commune, dans la salle qui nous a été attribué pour la journée, dans une salle de cours où tu m'as fait rentrer par surprise, quand nous étions avec les Gryffondor, quand nous étions avec Harry et à chaque fois que nous étions seuls comme maintenant. Je me suis dit qu'un petit tour te calmerait l'esprit mais si j'avais su, je t'aurai fait prendre une douche froide !

_ Oh mais Mione, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour la douche froide si tu y rentres avec moi. Tu veux que je te dise ce qui te rends vraiment hors de toi ?

_ Vas-y, je t'écoute ! Qu'est ce que le grand Ron va-t-il encore pouvoir inventer ?

_ C'est que même avec cette potion tu ne peux pas avoir le dernier mot sur moi ! 

_ Alors là tu rêves, je…

Mais elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, les lèvres du roux s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Au moment où il voulut forcer l'ouverture de sa bouche avec la langue, elle lui envoya la plus belle baffe de l'histoire de Poudlard. Ses doigts étaient tellement bien gravés sur la joue du jeune homme qu'on ne voyait plus la différence entre la couleur de son écharpe et celle de son visage. Il s'écarta d'elle d'un seul coup, la dévisagea de la tête au pied et commença à retourner vers le château.

_ Ron, Attends ! S'écria-t-elle en essayant de le suivre tant bien que mal ! Je suis désolée.

Il ne se retournait même pas pour la regarder et continuait sa route vers l'école. Elle se mit devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

_ Je t'en pris, l'implora-t-elle, écoute-moi. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et ne put y lire que de la tristesse.

_ Ron, pardonne-moi.

Il lui fit un bref sourire et posa sur ses lèvres un baiser si rapide qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne se mette à courir en riant. Rassurée, elle prit elle aussi le chemin du château en s'amusant de constater à quel point un beau jeune homme de dix-sept ans pouvait être immature.

***

_ Je vous en supplie, demanda Harry lorsqu'il trouva ses deux amis en fin d'après-midi, ne me laissez pas !

_ Comment ? S'étonna Ron.

_ Lavande ! Expliqua Harry. Elle vient de s'en aller car je lui ai dit que je voulais être tranquille.

_ Et alors ? Demanda Hermione. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux qu'elle te laisse respirer, _elle_.

La jeune fille lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus à un Ron qui lui sourit.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas, continua Harry. Si vous me laissez seul, je risque d'aller la chercher !

Ron commença à éclater de rire.

_ Et qu'est ce qui est horrible là-dedans ? Questionna Hermione amusée.

_ Elle parle, dit simplement Harry. Tout le temps. La divination, les cours, Poudlard, ce qu'elle fera à la fin de l'année ! 

_ Pour une fois que tu te retrouves avec une fille qui a un cerveau et qui ne se tait pas devant toi, il faut que tu te plaignes, déduisit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

_ Mais elle m'énerve ! Se défendit Harry. Elle est gentille mais qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante ! Tu sais ce qu'elle a osé me dire tout à l'heure ? Hein ? Devine ? Qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le quidditch avait autant de succès ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Par contre, elle trouve que la divination est une des plus belles choses qui existent sur cette terre !

_ Calme Harry, Calme, recommanda Hermione. Et toi aussi Ron. Respirez tous les deux.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai l'impression que vous ne comprenez pas.

_ Oh si, affirma Hermione, nous comprenons tout à fait, c'est pour ça que nous allons te laisser seul.

_ Quoi ! S'exclama Harry épouvanté.

_ Quoi ! S'exclama Ron réjouit.

_ Allez viens Ron, dit-elle à ce dernier. Peut-être qu'à la bibliothèque tu pourras te tenir tranquille.

Le jeune homme la suivit dans le couloir et laissa un Harry médusé derrière lui.

_ C'est bien la première fois que j'ai l'impression que moi aussi, je vais m'amuser à la bibliothèque…

_ Ron, marmonna-t-elle, nous allons lire, c'est tout.

_ Toi tu vas lire ma chérie, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Seulement toi…

***

_ Ron, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda Hermione en levant les yeux de son livre.

_ Ne t'occupe pas de ça, Mione, lui répondit-il. Lit.

La jeune fille se replongea dans son ouvrage mais n'arriva pas à se concentrer. Elle était seule avec Ron dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque où personne ne passait jamais. Un jour normal, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais avec un Ron ensorcelé, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

_ Je ne peux pas me concentrer si tu me regardes comme ça, décréta-t-elle en fermant son livre.

_ Alors embrasse-moi, et j'arrêterai, lui dit le jeune homme avec un sourire taquin en s'approchant d'elle.

_ Eloigne-toi Ron, le prévint-elle. Je n'ai aucune envie que ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure se reproduise, et toi non plus.

_ C'est sur que je me serais bien passé de la baffe, susurra-t-il en collant pratiquement sa chaise à la sienne, mais le baiser était super. Dommage que tu ne m'aies pas laissé aller plus loin.

A ces mots, il posa une main sur son genou.

_ Ron, dit-elle les yeux fixés sur la main du jeune homme qui commençait à remonter doucement sous sa jupe, arrête ça.

_ Si tu m'embrasses, je le ferais.

_ Ne sois pas ridicule et retire ta main. Que ferais-tu si quelqu'un nous voyait ?

_ C'est toi la préfète en chef, lui répondit-il en continuant de monter sa main tout en caressant ses cuisses, il n'y a que toi que cela dérange.

A cette remarque, Hermione voulut attraper la main de Ron et la retirer mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et lui coinça les poignets avec sa main restante. La jeune fille eut un geste de recul lorsqu'il commença à caresser sa petite culotte mais cela ne servit à rien.

_ Arrête ton petit jeu maintenant, ordonna-t-elle. C'est stupide !

Mais, il ne l'écouta pas et passa un doigt sous la fine dentelle du sous-vêtement.

_ Tu promets que tu me lâches si je t'embrasse ? Haleta-t-elle alors qu'il commençait une tendre caresse très intime.

_ Promis, dit-il en approchant sa bouche de la sienne.

Hermione ferma les yeux et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle le regarda en tremblant alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas, au contraire, un deuxième doigt venait même de s'insinuer sous la culotte.

_ Tu avais promis, dit-elle dans un souffle.

_ Tu es sûr que tu veux que j'arrête ? Demanda-t-il en étant plus caressant encore.

La jeune fille parut troublée durant un instant, ne sachant que répondre, mais lui dit enfin faiblement :

_ Oui…

Et il s'exécuta.

***

Durant la fin de la journée, Ron avait senti qu'Hermione était gênée et il n'avait plus chercher à l'embrasser, ou quoique se soit d'autre. Le repas touchait à sa fin et les treize élèves qui mangeaient ensemble au quatrième étage étaient assez agités. Certains, comme Crabbe et Goyle, ne cessaient de s'embrasser, d'autres, comme Neville, Milicent et Pancy essayaient d'avoir des conversations qui n'alignaient pas trois fois le même mot et d'autres, comme Parvati et Draco, étaient déjà allés se coucher…

_ Oh moins, commenta Harry, il y en a qui ne s'ennuie pas.

Lavande, Ron et Hermione fixèrent les deux chaises vides et Ron eut un petit sourire.

_ Draco doit être content, affirma-t-il, elle n'est pas très farouche…

_ Ron ! S'exclama Lavande. C'est ma meilleure amie, je te le rappelle.

_ Comme quoi personne n'est parfait, souligna Harry.

_ Admettrais-tu qu'à part ça je n'ai pas beaucoup de défauts ? Questionna Lavande avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_ A part quoi ? Interrogea Harry. Ta façon de parler de Trelawney comme si elle était un dieu vivant ou ta manière très déplacée de dénigrer le quidditch à tout bout de champ ? 

_ Au moins, intervint Hermione, elle au moins elle ne fait pas de commentaires privés sur ses petites amies devant des gens que ça ne regarde pas.

Elle lança un regard glacial au roux pendant qu'Harry et Lavande les regardaient sans comprendre.

_ Dis-tu ça de toutes les filles avec qui il se passe quelque chose ou Parvati est-elle une exception ? continua-t-elle.

_ Je ne dévoilerais rien s'il se passait quelque chose avec une fille qui aurait une quelconque importance pour moi, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir, déclara Ron.

_ Oui, mais si en réalité elle n'a aucune importance pour toi mais que tu ne peux pas t'en rendre, que doit-elle faire ? Te faire confiance ou rester terrée dans un coin en espérant que tu ne l'apercevras pas ?

Et à ces mots Hermione sortit de table et rejoignit leur chambre à coucher le plus rapidement possible. Ron hésita un instant puis dit à ses amis :

_ Je vous laisse, on se voit demain matin.

Et il partit lui aussi en direction de leur chambre à coucher.

_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec eux ? Demanda Lavande à Harry.

_ L'amour, répondit celui-ci en réfléchissant…

***

_ Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de me faire cette scène à table ? Interrogea Ron à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Et sort de là, je ne vais pas te manger, dit-il en posant son pull sur une chaise.

_ C'est bien ça le problème Ron, répondit la jeune fille toujours enfermée dans la petite pièce. Tu sais très bien qu'à cause de cette potion, tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher.

_ Mione…

_ Non, ne mens pas ! Nous savons tous les deux que j'ai raison… Je ne veux pas que demain Harry soit aux premières loges pour écouter notre petite aventure dans la bibliothèque. 

_ Arrête, se défendit-il. Je ne raconterais jamais ce qui pourrait se passer entre toi et moi.

_ Tu penses ça sur le moment, à cause de la potion, mais demain tu n'oseras même pas me regarder en face. 

Ron prit sa baguette qui était posée à côté de son pull et murmura le sort « Alohomora », sans que la jeune fille ne l'entende.

_ C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas sortir, Ron, continua-t-elle.

Le roux ouvrit la porte et se planta devant elle.

_ Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il.

_ Par ce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir résister si tu recommences…

Ron se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa. Il la prit par la taille et l'enlaça tout contre lui. Elle ne se défendit pas lorsqu'il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et commença à retirer sa chemise de sa jupe. Au contraire, elle attrapa sa nuque pour prolonger le baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné. Sans se détacher l'un de l'autre, elle retira sa cravate, puis la sienne, pendant que Ron lui caressait les hanches. Il la guida vers la chambre tout en lui donnant un autre baiser, avide d'en avoir plus. Elle lui retira sa chemise et il se laissa faire en lui jetant un regard brûlant. Elle se recula un peu de lui pour retirer hâtivement ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et il en profita pour ôter aussi les siennes avant de lui prendre encore un autre baiser rempli de promesse. Il défit lentement sa ceinture et fit glisser son pantalon à terre. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle put constater à quel point il la désirait, la bosse sous son caleçon devenant une grande évidence. Il retira la chemise de la jeune fille, balança le vêtement à terre puis saisit Hermione par les hanches et l'allongea sur le lit, sous lui. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois alors qu'il en profitait pour caresser le corps qu'elle était entrain de lui offrir. Sa gorge, ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses, ses jambes, tout lui semblait si familier… Il descendit la fermeture de sa jupe et pris un malin plaisir à la faire glisser le long de ses cuisses, en la caressant en même temps. Il l'embrassa encore et lorsqu'elle écarta les jambes pour qu'il puisse se mettre plus à son aise, il n'y tint plus et dégrafa son soutien gorge. Le vêtement encombrant rejoignit les autres sur le plancher et Ron put observer le corps d'Hermione à sa guise. Il l'embrassa encore et laissa l'ivresse l'emporter.

***

Au même moment, Harry observait Lavande se coucher dans le lit voisin au sien. Il l'avait trouvé magnifique dans sa chemise de nuit. En fait, elle l'était aussi dans son uniforme et il était sûr qu'il se sentirait encore attiré par elle si elle était vêtue d'un sac poubelle. 

_ Lavande, dit-il hésitant, tu peux venir, tu sais.

_ Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, Harry, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

_ Tu m'aimes pourtant ? Demanda-t-il en sachant déjà la réponse.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et le regarda.

_ Bien sûr que je t'aime Harry, mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que toi tu pourras m'aimer un jour.

_ Qu'en sais-tu ?

_ Oh je t'en pris ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une de ces gourdes avec qui tu as l'habitude de sortir Harry. Je ne veux pas être la nouvelle fille sur ta liste, n'être qu'une nuit de distraction à tes yeux. Je t'aime, mais je veux encore plus que ça.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

_ Que veux-tu, Lavande ?

_ Attendre le prince charmant.

A ces mots, Harry se leva sans réfléchir, remit son pantalon, sa chemise et sortit de la chambre à coucher. Il se mit à marcher vite, très vite. L'évidence venait de lui sauter aux yeux. Lui, Harry Potter, le séducteur né, désirait devenir un homme tout droit sortit des contes de fées d'une fille qui ne faisait que lui raconter sa vie sans arrêt. _Au moins elle a quelque chose à raconter, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. _Je connais peut de fille capable de parler pendant des heures en ayant quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, à part Hermione. Et puis elle est mignonne. Oui mais elle est très chiante. Elle est assez naïve pour croire au prince charmant mais pas encore assez pour coucher avec moi. Est-ce que je veux seulement coucher avec elle ? Et pourquoi j'ai envie de retourner la voir alors qu'elle m'énerve à rester toute seule dans son lit comme une sainte alors qu'elle meurt d'envie de me rejoindre !__

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses pas l'avaient guidé devant la chambre de Ron et d'Hermione. Il se décida à entrer, une conversation avec ces derniers s'imposant.

***

Harry ouvrit donc la porte et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Hermione était quasiment nue, allongée sur le lit de Ron, et le jeune homme était couché sur elle, une main au niveau de l'élastique de sa culotte. Elle s'agrippait à ses cheveux tandis qu'il suçait la pointe d'un de ses seins et torturait la seconde avec son autre main. La jeune fille se cambrait sous lui et suffoquait de plaisir. Lorsque Ron commença à faire glisser le dernier vêtement qu'il restait à Hermione, Harry décida de se faire remarquer.

_ Hum, hum, toussota-t-il calmement pour ramener ses amis à la réalité.

Mais son intervention n'eut pas l'effet escompté et ne se fit pas remarquer. Hermione se mit à gémir alors que Ron se faisait plus dur avec elle.

_ HUM ! HUMMMMMM !

Les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent d'un coup et Hermione se colla contre le torse du roux pour se cacher d'Harry.

_ Sors Harry ! S'écria Ron.

_ Non ! S'exclama Hermione en attrapant tant bien que mal le drap chiffonné sur le lit. Reste !

Elle s'enroula du drap et voulut se lever mais Ron la saisit par le bras. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, en pleure. Il fut tellement abasourdi par cette constatation qu'il la lâcha de suite.

_ Mione, dit-il doucement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Je suis désolée, dit-elle en pleurant encore plus, des larmes inondant son visage extasié quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte en le regardant mais ne fit que se prendre les pieds dans un vêtement qui gisait à terre.

_ Mais…

Ron se leva et voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais la jeune fille s'écarta et demanda à Harry d'une voie implorante :

_ Je peux dormir dans ta chambre ce soir, s'il te plaît Harry ?

_ Non ! S'exclama Ron.

_ Bien sûr, Mione, dit-il en lançant un regard dur au roux, vas-y.

Elle passa la porte en courant et les deux jeunes hommes purent entendre ses sanglots jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rentrée dans la chambre d'Harry.

_ Mais enfin ! S'écria Ron. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris Harry ?

_ Je te demande pardon ? Répondit son ami en criant aussi fort que lui.

_ Tout se passait très bien avant que tu n'arrives, affirma le roux.

_ Au contraire, Ron ! S'exclama Harry. Rien ne se passait bien. Ta potion t'a grillé les neurones ou quoi ?

_ Merde Harry ! Cria Ron en se levant et en se foutant bien de savoir que son caleçon avait souffert de voir Hermione partir si tôt.

Le roux se dirigea vers la salle de bain et claqua la porte derrière lui. Harry s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione, essayant de se demander s'il devait rejoindre la jeune fille pour la consoler ou plutôt s'expliquer avec Ron. _Lavande s'occupera bien d'Hermione_, pensa-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire Harry ? Interrogea Ron en sortant de la salle bain après s'être débarbouillé et avoir enfiler son bas de pyjamas, pas calmé le moins du monde. Je dois me retenir de l'embrasser à chaque fois que je la vois, ignorer que je deviens fou à force de l'aimer et de la désirer comme un malade ? Pourquoi, Harry ? Dis-moi pourquoi s'il te plaît !

_ Par ce qu'elle a été ton ami pendant sept ans, commença Harry…

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération.

_ Ou encore par ce qu'elle s'est rendue compte au moment où elle allait s'offrir à toi qu'en faite tu ne l'aimais pas, et que toute la magie de la journée disparaîtrait le lendemain matin.

Ron lança un regard noir à Harry.

_ Arrête, ordonna le roux d'une voix dure.

_ Arrêter quoi ? Demanda Harry. Il faut bien en parler de cette potion. Toi pour l'instant tu ne te rends compte de rien, mais elle ça la détruit !

_ Putain ! Cria Ron.

Il attrapa un vase posé sur une table et le balança de toutes ses forces à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Arrête de me faire chier avec ça Harry ! Elle ne m'a pas touché ta foutue potion ! 

Il attrapa la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, en l'occurrence son livre de divination, et lui fit rejoindre les morceaux brisés du vase. Il resta sans bouger, les poings contre la table, de dos à son ami. Durant quelques secondes, un silence couvrit la pièce.

_ Alors Harry, dit-il beaucoup plus calmement, tu n'as pas de reproche à me faire ? Vas-y, je les attends.

_ En fait, répondit Harry le plus simplement du monde en se rasseyant sur le lit d'Hermione, je le savais déjà.

_ Et comment as-tu fait pour être au courant ? Demanda sarcastiquement Ron en se retournant.

_ Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Les résidus de la potion n'ont pas été jusqu'au fond de la classe. Ils se sont arrêtés deux rangées avant nous.

_ Alors pendant tout ce temps, tu savais ? Interrogea le roux en formulant sa phrase tant et si bien que son ami n'était pas sur qu'il s'agisse d'une question ou d'un reproche.

_ Non, en faite j'ai été fixé quand tu as défendu Hermione ce midi au déjeuner. A ce moment je me suis rendu compte qu'en réalité, tu l'avais toujours fait et que rien n'avait changé. A part peut-être le fait que tu étais un peu plus direct et entreprenant…

Ron eut un vague sourire en se souvenant des réflexions et des gestes qu'il s'était permis.

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ?

_ Tu rigoles, j'espère ! J'attends depuis la quatrième année que tu lui déclares ta flamme, je n'allais quand même pas gâcher une si belle occasion.

_ Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Demanda le roux.

_ Dormir, suggéra son ami.

_ Ca, ça va être très dur, répondit Ron en s'allongeant sur son lit.

_ Je compatis, déclara Harry avant d'éteindre la lumière pendant que Ron réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre le lendemain matin, et essayait par la même occasion de ne pas se laisser porter par son imagination.

***

Le lendemain, Ron se leva à l'aube et réfléchit pendant deux bonnes heures aux excuses qu'il pourrait formuler à Hermione. Après une demi-heure de préparation devant le miroir de la salle de bain, il s'autorisa à sortir et alla chercher la jeune fille dans la chambre d'Harry. Mais lorsqu'on lui ouvrit la porte, Hermione n'était plus là.

_ Ron ! S'exclama Lavande en le voyant. Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit le garçon étonné. C'est à Hermione qu'il faudrait demander ça. Tu l'as vu ce matin ?

_ Non, quand je me suis réveillée, elle était déjà partie.

_ Et elle ne t'a rien dit ? Demanda le jeune homme.

_ Elle n'était pas vraiment en état de parler hier soir, expliqua Lavande. Je crois bien qu'elle pleurait encore quand je me suis endormie. 

Ron soupira et sa camarade ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

_ Lorsqu'elle est rentrée dans la chambre, elle m'a vaguement dit qu'elle avait fait une chose que tu ne lui pardonnerais jamais, et maintenant tu viens la chercher en ayant l'air de porter tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Que s'est-il passé, Ron ?

_ Rien, répondit-il trop brusquement. Enfin rien qu'elle ne voudrait que je raconte. Si tu la vois, demanda le roux en passant la porte, dit lui que je la cherche et que je suis désolé, s'il te plaît. 

_ Je le ferai.

Puis, lorsque le jeune homme fut de retour dans le couloir, elle l'appela :

_ Dis-moi, Ron, est-ce qu'Harry à l'intention de venir me voir avant que nous allions au bureau de Dumbledore pour voir si les effets de la potion ont bien disparus ?

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en s'éloignant. A tout à l'heure !

_ A tout à l'heure, murmura Lavande, déçue, en fermant la porte.

***

Ron chercha Hermione toute la matinée mais ne la trouva pas. Elle n'était ni à la bibliothèque, ni dans la grande salle, ni dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et ni dans son dortoir. Vers dix heures, il se déclara vaincu et alla rejoindre Harry qui prenait son petit déjeuner.

_ On a rendez-vous à quelle heure devant le bureau de Dumbledore ? Demanda le roux à son ami.

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées, il observait son toast comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. 

_ Tu devrais aller la voir, déclara Ron au bout d'un instant.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement Harry.

_ Qu'est ce qui te dérange ? Interrogea Ron. Lavande est une fille très bien.

_ Oui mais elle est tellement compliquée comparée à… à… Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

_ Qui ça ?

_ Ma petite amie.

Ron soupira.

_ Hermione s'en serait souvenue, elle, affirma-t-il le regard triste. 

Harry dévisagea son ami pendant un instant puis s'exclama en se levant de sa chaise :

_ Par Merlin ! Je suis entrain de devenir comme toi !

_ Je te demande pardon ? Répondit Ron en le regardant comme s'il était un fou furieux échappé de Sainte Mangouste.

_ Il faut absolument que je parle à Lavande, expliqua Harry en prenant ses affaires et en commençant à quitter la grande salle. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester des mois voir des années à me dire qu'elle est mon amie, qu'on ne ferait que de se disputer et que l'on gâcherait tout à être ensemble comme tu l'as fait avec Mione.

_ Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, murmura Ron en guidant son ami vers la bibliothèque.

_ Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Harry perplexe après quelques secondes de marche.

_ A la bibliothèque pour réfléchir à un plan d'action.

_ Hermione a une très, très mauvaise influence sur toi mon vieux, lança Harry à un Ron qui était entrain de comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Allons plutôt demander conseil à Trelawney…

***

Les deux jeunes hommes déambulèrent dans les couloirs sans trop savoir où aller pendant plus d'une heure et lorsque vint le moment de se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient décidé de quoi faire. Ils se dirigèrent donc sans grande conviction vers le rendez-vous que le leur avait donné leur directeur. Et lorsqu'ils eurent enfin rejoint la petite troupe de leurs camarades, ils furent forcés de constater qu'ils ne pourraient maintenant plus rien faire, Rogue étant déjà présent. Aucun aveu n'était possible sans que le professeur n'entende et s'il venait à savoir qu'un élève avait fait semblant d'être touché par le philtre, s'en serait fini de lui. Ron fit un pas en direction d'Hermione qui se tenait un peu en retrait derrière Lavande mais Harry l'attrapa par le coude.

_ Rogue est là, alors réfléchi bien à ce que tu es prêt à faire, chuchota-t-il.

Et le roux se résigna.

_ Maintenant, déclara Rogue, les élèves ensorcelés vont me suivre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Alors que Severus était planté sur place et attendait que tous les élèves concernés se réunissent autour de lui pour prononcer le mot de passe, il remarqua que Ron ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

_ Et bien, Weasley, demanda-t-il, dois-je retirer des points à Gryffondor pour désobéissance envers un professeur ?

_ Je n'ai pas désobéi, répondit simplement le roux alors que tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur lui.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna Rogue.

_ Vous avez dit tous les élèves ensorcelés, expliqua Ron. Or je n'ai pas été touché par la potion.

Des murmures et des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent mais Ron n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte, Hermione s'était approchée de lui et l'avait giflé le plus fort possible.

_ 10 points en moins, Miss Granger, déclara Rogue, on ne se bat pas dans les couloirs.

Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas entendu son professeur, ayant déjà quitté le petit groupe d'élèves le plus rapidement possible.

_ Quant à vous, Weasley, je retire 100 points à Gryffondor…

_ Mais on en a que 73 ! S'exclama Dean. Ce n'est que le début de l'année.

_ Dans ce cas je vous ôte 73 points et vous devrez nettoyer de fond en comble la classe de potion tous les soirs de la semaine jusqu'à une durée indéterminée.

_ Mais, commença Harry trouvant la punition trop élevée…

_ C'est bon Harry, dit Ron d'une voix faible en regardant Hermione s'éloigner, je le ferai.

Puis, à son tour, il s'éloigna dans la direction opposée à celle d'Hermione, vers la tour des Gryffondor. 

Après quelques secondes, le temps que tout le monde réalise ce qui venait de se passer, Rogue et les élèves ensorcelés entrèrent dans le bureau et les autres commencèrent à s'en aller. Sur un coup de tête soudain, Harry retourna sur ses pas en courant et attrapa le bras de Lavande qui commençait à entrer dans le bureau.

_ Si tu en as toujours envie tout à l'heure, lui dit-il tout bas, à défaut de cheval blanc, j'ai toujours mon patronus argenté…

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de franchir l'entrée du bureau qui se referma devant un Harry plutôt fier de lui.

***

_ Franchement, déclara Ginny au déjeuner, c'est le rêve de manger avec vous trois.

Ron fixait son assiette, Hermione semblait chercher le moyen le plus cruel de faire payer le roux et Harry fixait la porte de la grande salle comme si un dieu allait faire son apparition.

_ Dean, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ginny en espérant que le jeune homme daigne lui répondre.

_ Pas grand chose, affirma-t-il. Je sais juste que Ron n'a pas été touché par la potion, et pour ce qui est de Harry, je crois qu'il doit être malade.

Ginny regarda son frère et Hermione avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et s'apprêtait à faire une réflexion lorsque la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et que les élèves maintenant guéris retournaient à leur place. 

_ Tu te sens mieux Seamus ? S'inquiéta Dean en regardant son meilleur ami s'asseoir. 

_ Ouais, répondit le jeune homme gêné… 

_ On oublie tout ça ? Proposa Thomas un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Il y a intérêt, déclara tout simplement le jeune homme en fourrant un morceau de pain dans sa bouche.

Alors que Neville prenait place, rouge comme une tomate, à côté de ses amis, Lavande s'assit comme si de rien n'était sur les genoux d'Harry et commença à piquer dans son assiette. Ginny ne comprenait plus rien et Ron et Hermione esquivèrent leur premier sourire de la matinée. Harry enroula ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune fille et la tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

_ Tu ne m'avais pas promis un patronus tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ Si, je crois bien, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

***

_ Parvati, commença Ron…

_ Trop impersonnel, affirma son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain des préfets.

_ Ma chérie, essaya le roux, tous ces mois avec toi ont été les meilleurs de ma vie, mais maintenant, pour notre bien à tous les deux, je pense que nous devrions nous séparer. Tu comprends, je ne te mérite vraiment pas et je sais que cela pourrait un jour te faire souffrir. Je préfère que tu puisses trouver d'autres hommes arrivant à ton niveau d'excellence pour…

_ Trop hypocrite, trancha le reflet.

_ Ma chérie, recommença Ron, tu n'es qu'une sale peste et la seule chose qui sois agréable chez toi c'est ton cul. Aujourd'hui je te plaque car depuis que nous sortons ensemble je ne cesse de penser à Hermione. Même si elle me déteste, je préfère fantasmer tout seul sur elle plutôt que de devoir te supporter coller à mes basques encore une journée entière.

_ Trop franc, décréta l'ombre en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ma …

La nouvelle tirade de Ron fut interrompue par la petite amie de ce dernier qui rentrait dans la salle de bain. La jeune fille commença à retirer son pull et Ron déclara :

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai donné rendez-vous ici.

_ Et pourquoi alors ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

_ Ecoute Parvati…

_ Ron, le coupa-t-elle, je sais que tu vas beaucoup souffrir mais je te plaque pour Draco.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de bain laissant un Ron médusé et un reflet explosé de rire.

***

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Ron alla frapper à la porte du dortoir des filles. Puisque personne ne lui répondit, il se décida à entrer.

_ Parvati n'est pas là, déclara sèchement Hermione en examinant des tenues sur son lit.

_ Ce n'est pas elle que je viens voir, lui dit-il.

_ Tu m'étonnes.

_ Je veux m'excuser…

_ C'est trop facile, le coupa-t-elle.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il pris au dépourvu.

_ Rien venant de toi, déclara-t-elle en ne daignant même pas le regarder.

_ Tu pourrais au moins me regarder en disant cela, tu ne crois pas ?

Il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et la tourna vers lui.

_ Ne me touche pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant.

_ Pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-il en haussant le ton et en la prenant par les hanches pour la coller contre lui. 

_ Lâche-moi ou je crie !

_ Et bien vas-y, dit-il en la serrant encore plus, fais-le ! 

_ Réfléchi bien, Ron, dit-elle en essayant de le frapper pour se dégager. Que dirait Parvati ?

_ On est plus ensemble, lui dit-il en attendant sa réaction.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'elle t'ait largué, la pauvre a du se rendre compte que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

Ron la lâcha et la regarda dans les yeux.

_ Alors c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Questionna-t-il. Je t'ai sauté dessus ?

_ Effectivement, répondit-elle. Mais seulement après m'avoir menti et humilié.

Et à ces mots, la jeune fille se retourna vers son lit et continua de regarder ses tenues.

_ Tu as la mémoire un peu courte, affirma Ron. Je n'avais pas l'impression que ça te déplaisait lorsque tu étais entrain de gémir…

Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui flanqua une baffe magistrale.

_ Je te déteste Ron Weasley, cracha-t-elle tandis qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Fou de rage, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la jeta sur le lit. Pour se venger, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou mais cela ne fit que le faire tomber sur elle. Se rendant compte de la posture dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Hermione voulut le pousser sur le côté mais lui ne bougeait pas et rester sur elle à essayer d'attraper ses poignées pour qu'elle arrête de le frapper. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête, elle essaya de lui donner un coup de genou bien placé mais il fut plus rapide et se décala un peu, lui faisant écarter les cuisses et se plaçant entre elles. Lorsque Hermione prit conscience de sa position, elle arrêta de se débattre et le regarda dans les yeux. Il avança doucement ses lèvres vers les siennes mais la jeune fille tourna la tête sans un mot.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux, Mione, chuchota-t-il à deux centimètres de son visage ?

_ Que tu te lèves, tu vas froisser ma robe pour le bal.

Il balaya le lit du regard et ne put que constater le décolleté plongeant de la robe noire, le dos nu de la blanche et le manque de tissu de la rouge.

_ Tu y vas avec Terry ? Demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

_ Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Avec qui voudrais-tu que j'y aille ?

_ Moi, proposa-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

La jeune fille commença à éclater de rire mais se calma bien vite lorsque Ron approfondit un peu plus sa place entre ses cuisses.

_ Tu n'es pas vraiment dans la bonne position pour te foutre de moi, souligna-t-il. Et je t'interdis de porter une de ses robes samedi. 

_ Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en recommençant à s'énerver.

_ Autant y aller en sous-vêtements pendant que tu y es.

_ Très bien alors mon cher Ron, saches que tu n'as rien à m'interdire et que je ferai ce qui me plaît. De plus, qui te dit que je porterai des sous-vêtements ? Terry est plutôt mignon et lui au moins ne risque pas de me faire souffrir comme tu l'as fait.

_ S'il te touche, je le tue, décréta le jeune homme. Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. 

_ Et moi je te répète que ça me fait une belle jambe.

_ Merde Hermione ! S'énerva le roux. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu m'écoutes ?

_ Voyons voir, déclara la jeune fille en faisant mine de réfléchir. Peut-être devrais-tu te ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard. Ou encore mieux, prouver à tout le monde que tu n'es qu'un salop.

A ces mots, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Harry. Le jeune homme regarda le lit défait d'Hermione, Ron qui se trouvait sur elle et lui coinçait les bras puis les cuisses de la jeune fille enroulées autour des hanches du roux.

_ Pourquoi vous faites toujours ça quand j'arrive ? Se lamenta Harry. Dites à Lavande que je vais à mon entraînement de quidditch et qu'elle peut me rejoindre si elle le veut.

_ Attend Harry, lança Ron en regardant Hermione d'un regard vide de toute expression. Je viens avec toi.

Il se leva, lâcha Hermione et lui jeta un dernier regard de mort avant de sortir de la pièce.

***

Lorsque le soir du bal arriva, Harry vint chercher Hermione pour lui dire que Terry l'attendait devant la salle commune. En y allant, elle balaya les alentours du regard comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

_ Il n'est pas là, murmura Harry à son oreille.

_ Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas là, dit Hermione. Mais au fait, qui n'est pas là Harry ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit et continua :

_ Ron. Je crois qu'il est encore au cachot de Rogue. Je ne sais même pas s'il va pouvoir venir au bal.

_ Je n'en ai rien à faire, affirma la jeune fille. Et puis il est censé nettoyer la salle de potion et on ne voit aucune différence. Je suis sure qu'il doit être avec une de ses idiotes.

_ Quelles idiotes ? Questionna Lavande en rejoignant les deux amis et en prenant le bras d'Harry.

_ Personne. Juste des filles qui viennent me voir pour savoir si Ron a trouvé une cavalière et si elles peuvent tenter leur chance.

_ S'il te voit comme ça, elles n'en ont aucune, murmura Harry à l'oreille de la jeune fille lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

***

_ Regardez ! S'exclama Terry en montrant Crabbe et Goyle qui se tenaient par la main.

_ Et bien on dirait que cette fichue potion a réussi à quelqu'un, décréta Hermione.

_ C'était plutôt une bonne chose dans le fond, affirma Lavande.

_ Dans le fond ? Questionna Harry taquin en prenant sa petite amie par la taille.

_ Oui, dans un fond très éloigné, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

_ Il y a des chambres d'hôtel pour ça, lança Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Des chambres au quatrième étage, tu veux dire ? Souffla Harry en se rapprochant d'un attroupement dans la grande salle.

_ Hein, hein, très drôle…

_ Par Merlin ! S'écria Lavande.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione ne se rapprochant de la foule d'élèves.

***

Ron avait tout préparé depuis deux jours et il avait installé son petit stand au dernier moment. Il espérait juste qu'Hermione puisse arriver avant les professeurs sinon il aurait fait tout ça pour rien. Dès qu'il vit la jeune fille entrer dans la grande salle, il sut que tout allait se jouer le soir même. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait mis la robe blanche, celle qui était en dos nu. Elle lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds mais une longue fente découvrait une de ses jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle ne possédait que de fines bretelles et en y réfléchissant bien, le décolleté était aussi plongeant que sur la noire. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux et il ne pouvait qu'admirer encore plus sa parfaite chute de reins. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le regardait hébétée, il se décida à diriger ses pensées sur ce qu'il avait prévu. Il s'avança de la jeune fille et lui montra les cinq vers sur la petite table.

_ La première potion, commença-t-il en montrant une mixture bleue, fera disparaître tous mes vêtements et je me retrouverai nu devant tout Poudlard.

Quelques filles sifflèrent et Hermione continua de l'écouter, médusée.

_ La seconde, dit-il en montrant la rosée, m'obligera à chanter devant tout le monde « Je suis un abruti », chanson écrite en coopération avec Harry Potter.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui explosait de rire, comme la plupart des garçons de Gryffondors présents qui devaient être au courant.

_ La troisième, continua-t-il en désignant la verte, et un chef d'œuvre de Neville Londubat. Puisque les classiques ne se perdent pas, je me retrouverai habillé comme sa grand-mère mais j'aurai aussi le petit plus de Rogue : les cheveux gras. La quatrième…

_ C'est la mieux ! S'exclama Dean. Je t'en supplie utilise celle-là Hermione.

_ C'est un philtre d'amour, repris Ron. Je tomberai amoureux de la personne que tu voudras au moment où tu le décideras.

_ Rogue ! Lancèrent des cinquièmes années.

_ Dobby ! S'exclama Draco qui mourrait d'envie de participer.

_ Et la dernière, dit-il en désignant un verre vide, et celle que tu devrais choisir si tu voulais mon avis, c'est une potion de bonheur. Il te suffit de me donner un baiser, et je te promets que tout sera parfait. 

Ron regarda la jeune fille et ne put voir que son visage dur.

_ Tu voulais une humiliation, dit-il simplement. A toi de choisir celle que tu préfères.

_ Weasley ! S'exclama Rogue. Retournez immédiatement dans le cachot et continuez à nettoyer. Je vous assure que Dumbledore sera mis au courant de votre petit spectacle et que vous n'aurez jamais plus l'occasion de me voler encore ne serait-ce qu'un seul ingrédient !

Ron jeta un dernier regard au visage froid d'Hermione et se dirigea vers les cachots, tandis que Rogue faisait disparaître les potions et la table.

***

Cela faisait une demi-heure que le roux frottait par terre en se demandant s'il avait empiré son cas avec Hermione et s'il allait se faire renvoyer. Alors qu'il s'acharnait sur une tache qui ne voulait pas partir, une longue paire de jambes vint se poser à côtés de lui et le frôla au passage. 

_ Désolé Mione, dit-il en essayant de ne pas se rappeler ce qu'il y avait sous la robe, il n'y a plus de potions, tu me mettras la honte une prochaine fois.

Il se remit à frotter et, voyant que la jeune fille ne bougeait pas, il posa son éponge et se redressa vers elle. C'est là qu'il aperçut le gobelet en plastique qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. 

_ J'ai trouvé un autre verre, dit-elle dans un sourire, mais j'attends toujours mon baiser.

Il attrapa le gobelet, le posa à côté d'eux puis se traîna jusque entre les jambes de la jeune fille. Il la fit s'allonger, se plaqua contre elle et l'embrassa, à même le sol. Au fur et à mesure que le baiser se prolongeait, ses mains allaient et venaient le long du corps d'Hermione et quand ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, il se mit à embrasser son décolleté. 

_ Tu vois que c'est toi qui me sautes dessus, dit-elle lorsqu'il retira vite fait ses talons. 

_ N'importe quoi, répondit-il en faisant remonter lentement la fine robe jusqu'aux hanches de la jeune fille.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants et eut un petit sourire avant qu'elle ne lui dise :

_ Je t'avais prévenue que je ne porterai aucun sous-vêtement.

Il embrassa l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses, et remonta lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à son intimité. Il était entrain d'accentuer le désir de la jeune fille lorsqu'il s'écarta un peu d'elle pour la regarder.

_ Je t'en pris, dit-elle tout bas, ne t'arrête pas.

Il l'embrassa et lui enleva en même temps sa robe, la découvrant ainsi nue devant lui. Il se pencha délicatement vers elle et saisit la pointe d'un de ses mamelons dressés avec la bouche pendant que ses mains torturaient ses hanches et l'entre de ses cuisses. Alors que la jeune fille gémissait, il entendit des bruits de pas.

_ Dix gallions que c'est Harry qui vient voir comment je vais, dit-il avant de prendre son autre sein dans sa bouche.

_ C'est trop facile, dit-elle en se cambrant. Hum, j'en aurais… parié 20… hum…

Il se rapprocha de sa bouche et l'embrassa à nouveau.

_ 20 points en moins à Gryffondor pour accouplement non autorisé dans une salle de classe. 

****FIN****

Voilà, c'est terminé. Bon, je sais que ça ressemble pas vraiment à ce que j'écris d'habitude, Draco peut en témoigner, mais j'ai bien aimé écrire cette petite histoire et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez pour être fixée. Dois-je ou ne dois-je pas continuer à écrire des chapitres uniques, telle est la question.

Ange !


End file.
